


Dance floor and Kisses

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: Dance floor, F/F, Kissing, Night Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick One-shot. What can happen on the dance floor when people fight attraction. Just wanted to try to go for just a sweet story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance floor and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own Victorious or Bad By Wale

Tori had Jade working her on the dance floor. They have been dancing together for almost an hour. They left their crew at the bar and went about their own business. From slow to fast to twreking to slow jams. It was all about them and this dance floor. Since they’ve hit the dance floor they let the music do the talking for them. They mold together perfectly like missing links finding each other.  
They have been fighting their attraction to each other for years now. Since Tori stepped foot into Hollywood Arts. That was four years ago, they were adult now still went at each other throats from time to time. Even they fought they were closer now than over. Tori was there for the other woman when she officially broke it off with Beck one final time. The attraction has always been there but they have been fighting the attraction like it their worst enemy. They didn’t want to ruin the relationship they had as best friends.  
Tonight was going to change all that. The way they were dancing with was nothing like best friends. Tori had her hands all over the raven-haired woman hips, pulling the body into her, their hips swaying together to the beat of the song that was currently playing.  
Soon the music change to Wale’s Bad remix with Rihanna. Jade start to sing along with the hook:  
Is it bad that I never made love,  
No I never did it  
But I sure know how to fuck  
I’ll be your bad girl, I’ll prove it to you  
Cause I had some issues, I won’t commit  
No, not having…..  
Tori had pulled Jade in for kiss. Tori didn’t know what hit her as soon Jade started sing. It was like she tunnel vision all things became about Jade. They pulled back from each other. Tori looked into the blueish-grey eyes, and saw the heat desire taking control. Tori receive that as a yes and started a softer but even more passionate kiss between the two. It felt this kiss actually stopped time, the first was a testing of the water between them but this one was just let them focus on each other. Lips moving together as one and tasting and enjoying the feel of begin together like this. They broke the kiss that felt like it lasted a couple of lifetime. They both caught their breath and just stare at each other to try guess what the other was feeling.   
They didn’t have to guess for very long. Tori grabbed the other woman hands and dragged them towards the exits forgetting about their friends. They were going to spend the rest their night discover everything they possibly could about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I haven’t update my other stories but let me just that my life has been super busy because of work. Please review if you enjoy or didn’t enjoy just feedback would be nice. I feel like I’m off because I haven’t been able to sit down and write in long time. But it felt really nice just sit down and write a one-shot.


End file.
